1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates to a drive mechanism for a device with two operating parts, which are connected so as to be pivotally displaceable relative to each other between a first position and a second position over a certain pivotal angle about a common axis of rotation, wherein driving means are provided in such a manner that, proceeding from the first position, a movement in the direction of the second position can be initiated initially in a manual manner by means of a slight movement and the additional movement is then effected automatically through spring force until the second position has been reached, wherein the movement out of the first position into the second position is possible in an arbitrary direction of movement, clockwise or counterclockwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a drive mechanism is described definitively for a mobile telephone, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,231,188 B2, the operating parts, on the one hand, being a base part with operating elements and, on the other hand, a display unit, the first position being a closed position (non-operative position) and the second position being an open position (operative position). The axis of rotation extends approximately at right angles to a device main plane. In the closed position the display unit is situated within the peripheral outline of the base part substantially on said base part and in so doing covers the operating elements. To be used, the display unit has to be moved out of its neutral closed position (rest position) by means of a slight manual movement, and the additional movement then follows automatically through spring force until the open position has been reached. For convenient operation, that is to say, for example, for right-handed or left-handed persons, the opening movement should be possible optionally in an arbitrary direction. The pivotal angle in each of the two directions of rotation is 180°.